Invisible Stains
by BrokenWings66
Summary: He buried himself under many layers to hide all the marks, all the scars, all the stains. Can the red eyed boy save him from his self inflicted suffocation? And if he does manage to infiltrate all the barriers, will he leave him like so many others? Or will he accept him, despite all the marks, all the scars, and most of all, all those dark, sorrowful, heinous stains?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me and read and review. No flames if you may, but little pointers and not too cruel critiques are welcomed! Also, I will try to update as much as I can, but just to let you know, I DO in fact have somewhat of a life, so I'm not going to spend every second of my existence posting chapter after chapter till I finish this story. **

**To all of you who are wagging their finger at me for not spending all my time on this, go take a hike! For those who aren't, thanks for being considerate and understanding. Damn! I really want to get this freakin' notice thing-magig done with, so to cut it short, R&R, no flames, critiques welcomed, **

**and just start reading already!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! If I did, I would working my ass off so more volumes can come out. Clearly I'm not doing that, so (big surprise!) I'm not Yana Toboso. (Wow, that was completely hypocritical to what I said earlier. Whatever :P)**

Chapter 1: The Breath Taking Wallflower

Ciel Phantomhive was not one for parties. He wasn't a social person in general. Quite the opposite in fact, but much to his dismay, the face he was born with screamed attention even though Ciel himself wanted nothing to do with other people.

But, believe it or not, the boy who wears a permanent scowl on his face and hides one eye behind an eye patch once smiled and loved being around people. Back then, the thought of the young Ciel wearing an eye patch was preposterous because it would hide his beautiful features. Of course, _back then_ also included his parents Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive still being alive, but unfortunately, fate is cruel. Ciel lost his parents in a way too horrid for the young boy, and was never the same at the tender age of seven.

Currently, the young boy was leaning against the wall in a corner at a large ballroom. Ever since his parents died 7 years ago, Ciel has been living with his Aunt Angelina, or Madame Red, seeing how he never called her by her real name. She never really forced him to come to parties with her, but tonight was an exception. The hospital Madame Red worked at was holding a fundraising gala, so of course she wanted to show off her stunning nephew to her co-workers.

Naturally, that didn't work, seeing now how Ciel was avoiding every human within the vicinity. A person would come by time to time to try to start a conversation, but it would end abruptly by a "fuck off" from Ciel.

He wore simple black dress pants and a navy dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing creamy white flawless skin. A black watch rested on his left wrist and a blue diamond ring unlike any other sat on his left thumb. A blue sapphire eye roamed around the room lazily, and a hand occasionally came to move midnight blue hair out of the way.

Ciel sighed. He hated coming to these events, but Madame Red wouldn't leave him alone. _Well, at least standing here is better than having to actually talk to people, _Ciel thought. Of course Ciel's solitude did not go unnoticed by Madame Red, so like any other extremely social person would do, she went over to the poor boy to try to get him to socialize.

"CIELLL~~~!" called Madame Red, probably a bit too loudly though, for everyone's heads turned in their direction. Ciel groaned. He tried to shuffle slowly away, but Madame Red grabbed his arm before he could even move.

She wore a red dress with a plunge neckline, which went all the way down to her belly button. At the middle of her thighs, the red material split in two and went in opposite directions, only to meet back together in the back. A black silky material flowed down from where the red split and stopped at her feet.

"You should really talk to more people Ciel; friends are important things to have. When you feel down, they can try to cheer you up, which would probably be all the time for you by the way, an-"

"I don't need friends," spat Ciel. "It's as simple as that. Please stop trying to get me to talk to people Madame Red, it's not going to work and is quite annoying for me."

Madame Red pouted. "I told you to call me Auntie! Geez, lighten up a little bit. You're 14 years old! Surely you don't plan to remain a loner for the remainder of your life. I'm sure some part of you still wants to be around people."

Ciel's face darkened. "Don't guess my personality on the past. The Ciel from that time is gone."

A pained expression was plastered on Madame Red's face. She lowered her head and let her shoulders hunch.

Ciel sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't like parties. I'm going over to Rhea's." He pushed himself off the wall and started heading for the door.

Ciel walked the door, mentally slapping himself for being too harsh. He didn't purposely like making Madame Red sad, knowing all she has done for him all those years. It was just that sometimes, he got so annoyed at people not understanding how _that_ incident deeply changed him. It annoyed him how much he changed. It annoyed him how he couldn't move on and try anew.

As he walked to the door, many of the guests eyed and blushed at the sight of him, men and women alike. Ciel was told his features were a blessings and beautiful, and he once believed that. Now, there isn't a thing Ciel wouldn't give to swap bodies with someone.

Madame Red sighed and let her eyes follow Ciel until he finally reached the glass doors leading to the outside world.

_Why you, Ciel? _ She thought. _Of all the people in the world, why you, why Rachel, why Vincent? Why them?_

Madame Red quickly put on the fake smile she was so good at and started heading back to the group of people she was originally talking.

As she gossiped, one thought refused to purge itself of her mind.

_Will Ciel ever be the same?_

To be Continued….

**Okay! Chapter one finito! Please review and sorry if you think it's crappy.**

**Anyways, who is this unknown person named Rhea, and what is her relationship with Ciel? Read on and find out!**

**-BrokenWings66**


	2. The Lovely Geek

**Aloha everybody! Now, before I type anything else, I must write this in case of future complaints or anything like that.** **THIS IS ****NOT**** A CIELxOC. THIS ****IS**** A SEBBYxCIEL. ****Note how I made that statement all caps and double underlined. But, the romance part is mainly going to be fluffy, and no lemons. I rated this M because of the gore and language.**

**Well, nothing else to say so, read on!**

**Disclaimer: There is a reason why it's called a ****FAN****fiction. You put the puzzle pieces together.**

Chapter 2: The Lovely Geek

**CIEL'S POV**

Damn it is fucking cold out! Have you ever seen those cartoons where one of the characters has icicles dangling from their noses? If you haven't, you have no childhood, but you can get the idea I'm trying to get across.

"Maybe I should've stayed instead of acting all cool and mighty back there," I mumbled to myself. I shrugged. Oh well, what's done is done, and I'm not going back in there saying it was too cold out for me, no, my pride just wouldn't allow it.

Madame Red said that one day, my pride would be my downfall. I snickered. She couldn't be more right. I too believed my pride was too big for my body; after all, my pride is the one to blame for me losing my eye.

I quickly disperse the thought. No need to get a panic attack in the middle of the streets in London. Rhea would scold me, and that's the last thing I want to deal with.

I turned onto a quiet street with less cars and people bustling about. Streetlamps gave off a soft orange light on the sidewalk, and once in a while, a couple would walk by laughing and giggling. Besides that and the occasionally noise from animals, it was silent.

I smirked. What a perfect scene for a murder. I don't know why I get these strange ideas, but they appear anyway.

I finally stopped at a house made out of red brick with stained glass windows. I quickly checked the house number just in case, but as usual, I was at the correct place.

"285, yep, I'm here," I muttered. The only thing that stood out from the house and that no other house did was keep their front porch light on. I always found it strange that no one else turned on the front porch light, but hey, at least this made it easier to find Rhea's house.

I walk up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the scampering of feet inside, and took a step back just in time to avoid getting my head smashed against the door (trust me, it's happened before. Not the most pleasant experience.).

A girl stood in the doorway with a big grin on her face. She wore baggy green Goofy pajama pants and an orange t-shirt that clung to her figure. Big thick rimmed glasses were slowly falling off their place at the bridge of her nose, but the girl paid no mind to it. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back into a braid that rested on her back. Both her deep purple eyes and her mouth were smiling.

"Ciel! How nice for you to visit," squeaked the girl, or I should say my friend, Rhea. "Come in, come in, we don't want you freezing to death outside like all the other brats, now do we?"

I gladly stepped into the warm, dimly light house. As usual, it smelled like freshly baked cookies. I know, I know, it's cheesy, but honestly, it _seriously_ smelled like cookies. I shook my coat off, and Rhea took it and hung it on the coat holder in the corner. I shrugged off my leather shoes and was about to take a step forward when a hand stopped me.

"Wait," said Rhea, "I'll go and get some slippers for you. Be back in a sec!" She dashed away to somewhere in the house, and came back at no doubt with a pair of navy blue slippers lined inside with wool. She herself was wearing a pair of orange slippers with sun designs on it.

A tug on my arm shook me from my thoughts. "Come on Ciel, it's not every day you come visit me on Christmas Eve, I just baked some sugar cookies, want to try them?"

I couldn't help but nod furiously. Rhea's cookies are to DIE for. I'd be a fool to say no.

I followed her to the kitchen, and took a seat in one of the plush green dining chairs.

"Hot Chocolate?" Rhea's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes please," I replied.

A moment later, Rhea came from the direction of the kitchen with three plates full of sugar cookies in the shape of sleighs, Christmas trees, reindeer, and holly berries all balanced on one arm. In the other hand she held two mugs full of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows.

As soon as she set the things down on the table in front of me, I began to devour the cookies. Rhea sat across from me, giggling. "It's amazing how you can make chowing down cookies like a hog appear graceful," she commented. I snorted. "So," she continued, "did come here for any particular reason, or just for the sweets?"

I waited until all of the food in my mouth was swallowed before I spoke. One must never forget proper table manners. "No, I have no problems to report; I just came here to escape the gala Madame Red dragged me to. There is currently nothing wrong with my mental state."

Rhea smiled. "That's good, but you know, you could've just gone to Alois house. Not that I'm complaining or anything." She slowly lifted her mug of hot chocolate to her mouth and took a cautious sip.

To any normal person, that would be a strange response I had given to her, but for us, it was the golden answer.

I quietly laughed to myself. This situation reminded me of when I first met her.

Because of the incident that happened 7 years ago, my mind and body was left in a severely damaged state. Therefore, I was taken to St. Daphne's Home for Traumatized Children. I shuddered at the memory.

Believe what I tell you next or not, but Rhea is my therapist.

I know, I know, how can someone that young be a therapist? Well, Rhea's IQ level is off the charts. WAY beyond 200. She was born in London England on December 18, 1999, just four days after me. She graduated Yale University at age nine, and completed their eight year medical program in just two. She is one of the youngest people in the world to receive a PhD, and her professions are surgery and psychological therapy. I know, quite the different subjects, but Rhea said it was boring learning just one, so she decided to do another.

She started out as a surgeon in the USA, and actually was the best doctor there, but she quit after two years. She said she couldn't stand the faces the family and friends of the patients she's performed surgery on. She said they looked at her as if she had killed the patient instead of saving them. Most of them were scared of her.

Rhea claims she understands though, and doesn't blame anybody. She once asked me `would you act differently if a child around 10-11 years old walked out of the procedure room wearing a blood covered sterile gown and gloves to tell you she performed surgery on their loved one?` I of course said no, and she chuckled. `Me too, ` she would mumble, `me too. `

So, she left that hospital and moved back to London. From there on, she helped bring a lot of people deemed as lost causes back to sanity.

I am her current project.

Before I met Rhea, I was constantly switched from therapist to therapist, each claiming they could do nothing for me. And they couldn't. All of the treatments my past therapists put me through didn't help at all. When we tried looking for other doctors, they all refused me, saying they don't want to waste their time on a lost cause. Of course in a more polite manner, but the message was the same. Just when Madame Red was losing hope, she caught wind of a special therapist who accepted all patients, labeled as lost causes or not.

What really gave Made Red hope was the fact that she was the exact same age as I was at the time. I suppose Madame Red thought, _since all of Ciel's past therapists were older men and women, maybe a doctor closer, well, exactly his age would help _or something like that.

I was surprised when I saw who my next doctor would be. Honestly, I was expecting an old geezer, so imagine my reaction when I saw a twelve-year old girl sitting in the big leather chair all therapist seemed to have. Okay, my face didn't show any reaction truthfully, but inside I was shocked.

Rhea's face at that time was an oval and angular. Her long wavy light brown hair tied into a long ponytail ending just beneath her shoulders. Her side bangs perfectly curled around her chiseled face. She had full lips and a warm smile.

The first feeling I got from her was the aura of an older sister, which was funny because she is younger than me.

But her age wasn't the main thing from my opinion that made her different from other doctors. Well, more like other people in general.

What really surprised me were her eyes.

It wasn't because of their peculiar color, but rather the feelings they showed.

I'm sure some of the people I've met in my lifetime so far have gone through serious things, like having to choose between your parents because they divorced, or maybe someone close to them suddenly died, or even being abused either now or back when they were younger. I'm not implying those aren't serious matters, but the eyes of Dr. Rhea Lynsbee were the eyes of someone who has been through something much more horrid.

The eyes of someone like me.

As weird as it sounds, it was because of her eyes that helped me gain the courage to face the past. She said she understood my pain, my lost, my sorrow, and she sincerely meant it. The other therapists would say `they know what I'm going through`, but there is nothing less sincere than the words of mankind. Their eyes would say they lived a nice life with a happy family, or how they wanted a pay raise from their boss. They _didn't_ understand, and I don't think they ever will.

Rhea used to relate my trauma with her own, and I always admired her strength to speak of her past horrors with a straight face and even voice.

Even to this day, I still admire her.

"Hhheeellloooooo~, earth to Ciel Phantomhive. Did you hear a single thing I just asked you?"

I snapped my head to look at Rhea. She had taken her glasses off and was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" I said sheepishly.

Rhea rolled her eyes and sighed. "I said if you were doing any activities, like going to a club or maybe even school."

I calmly took my steaming jug of hot chocolate and took a deep drink. "Please, I'm perfectly fine with occupying myself with a good book and practising my self defense, and I did tell you that I'm being homeschooled right? There is no need for me to actually go to a school."

Rhea face palmed. "Ciel, for the hundred and ninety-forth time, it's not for academics! You're currently using the grade 10 curriculums, right? So the work part isn't what I'm talking about!"

Rhea sat up straight and looked at me right in the eye. "Ciel Phantomhive. You. Need. To. So. Cial. Lize."

I lazily turned my head. "I hang out with you and Alois. Isn't that considered socialization?"

Rhea let out an exasperated sigh. "Ciel, how many people do you know have a friend they met at a mental institution and also has a friend who is their fourteen year old therapist, huh?"

"Me."

"Oh my-, do you honestly want to just have two friends for the rest of your life? I know how you categorize people, acquaintances, enemies, and everyone else. Are you happy as Alois and me being the only people who don't fit into any of those boxes? At least make a friend category."

I understood what she was saying, but I felt like pissing her off a bit more. "Aren't friends and acquaintances synonyms?"

Rhea looked at me, feigning shock and sadness. "Do you only see Alois and me as mere _acquaintances_? Fuck you Ciel; I'm not your friend anymore." She folded her arms on the table and pretended to cry.

"Yes, yes," I mumbled. I chugged the rest of my hot chocolate, stood up and stretched. "Well," I said, "I'm going to bed. I assume the extra toiletries are in the cabinet underneath the sink?"

Rhea lifted her head to look at me. "Aren't you going back to your own house?"

I gave her the, are-you-seriously-asking-me-this look. "I wouldn't be asking about the toiletries if I wasn't."

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't ask me, the _owner _of this house, for permission. Just go on ahead like you own the place."

I snickered. "Oh great and mighty Rhea Lynsbee, would thou give feeble lil' me your honourable permission to soar to the Dreamlands from your humble estate?"

Rhea had a smug look on her face. "Due to the kindness and generosity from my heart, I give thee permission to stay here 'till the morrow."

"Bless you, oh wise one." I mocked.

I bowed low and walked out of the room towards the stairs laughing.

When I was upstairs, I was just about to ask a question, but Rhea answered it as if she had read my mind.

"The pajamas are in the second drawer on the left."

I yelled down thanks and prepared myself for the night.

**Yay! Yet another chapter done and over with. If you're getting any OOCness, whatever, I did it for the story.**

**I had this huge debate whether to add a couple of paragraphs about Ciel's experience in St. Daphne's in this chapter or the next, and as you've probably noticed, I decided to add it on the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**-BrokenWings66**


	3. Broken Dream Catchers

**Bonjour tout le monde! (it's okay if you have no idea what that meant) **

**I just spent an hour listening to depressing songs (not that I'm depressed or anything) and kept of thinking how fucked up people can be. How fucked up the **_**world**_** can be.**

**I know this is completely random, but since writing this thing, I felt just like it needed to be said.**

**I just wanted to say this to any people going through abuse, trauma, depression or anything hard for them, stay strong; there are people out there in the world who care. You need only find them.**

**Disclaimer: How many authors do you know go writing ****FAN****fiction about their own stories?**

Chapter 3: Broken Dream Catchers

**CIEL'S POV**

_No!_

_Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me here!_

_Where are you taking them?_

_It's dark, I'm scared._

_*step* *step*_

_There you are! Why did you leave m-_

_Why are you covered in that red water?_

_Why are your clothes ripped?_

_Mommy, why are you crying?_

_No! Don't go again, they will touch me again!_

_Look Mommy, look Daddy, I'm crying and screaming, please DON'T GO!_

_*CHOP*_

_*Roll around*_

_Mommy, where did your head go?_

I lunged straight up.

Sweat beaded down my chest and forehead. My breath came out as strained gasps, causing my chest to throb.

I massaged my temples and tried to control my haywire breathing.

It was only a dream, only a dream. You're no longer there, you're free now.

I tried to take deeper breaths, but that seemed to make it worse.

I looked around the room to find something else to occupy my mind on.

I snuck a glance to my alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. It read 3:28am.

Dark blue walls surrounded me, and a window framed with beige curtains shone from the moonlight. A dark brown dresser sat in a corner of the room, and a full length mirror was set up next to it.

I looked above my head, and there hung a big dream catcher.

It was made with dark blue leather and a beige string criss-crossed inside the circle, making a spider like web. Three leather strings dangled at the bottom, and many multi-colored feathers hanged from each string.

I knew the belief of how dream catchers were kind of like filters for dreams, only letting the pleasant ones pass while blocking all of the nightmares.

I snickered. I wonder if Rhea thinks these things work. 

My breathing had finally calmed, and my head felt a little clearer, but fear still lingered in my heart.

I rolled my shoulders and leaned back into bed, staring at the charm hanging above me.

There was also a dream catcher back at the mental home that I went to.

I took a deep breath as I rummaged through that memory.

There was always warmth in the room I was sitting in at the mental ward, but I could never stop myself from shivering. The room was always filled with bright lights, but was still dark through my eyes, especially my left one.

Images of my captors touching me in places that should never be touch, torturing me at no end, and the heads of my parents staked on spikes, dripping the red fluid that once kept them alive kept replaying in my head.

I would look at my hands, and always I would see pools of blood. When people tried to approach me, I would always only see _them_. When I looked in the mirror, instead of seeing my own face, I saw the replay of my parents' bloody mutilation. I would smash the mirrors, and the nurses would find me rocking back and forth, shivering and sitting in the middle of broken glass, my cuts bleeding everywhere.

That place actually wasn't bad. The nurses were kind and gentle, and the doctors were patient and intelligent. But, my condition caused me to have to remain in my room almost 24/7 because I would sometimes just go into a complete frenzy and attack someone, and have a nurse always watching me because of random panic attacks. Because of that, I never actually got to calmly walk around. Though, you can probably understand why.

Whenever the doctors would ask me a question about what happened, my answer was always the same, "I-I-it w-was a d-dream right? M-M-Mommy a-and D-Daddy are s-still here right?"

The doctors would try to calm me down, but in the end I was always crying and yelling for my parents that would never come.

I would never get a good night sleep naturally, so I always took sleeping pills. Even then, monstrous nightmares plagued my mind. The most common one was I was sitting in the dark alone. Suddenly, I would see my parents calling for me. I always ran to them, but no matter how much I ran they never got any closer. Soon, I would find myself at the edge of a cliff, and my parents would be calling for me at the bottom.

I jump of course, and would fall into my father's arms. I would cry and hug them, but only when I looked at their faces did I scream.

The skin was peeling, and maggots would be squirming out of the empty eye sockets. The sides of their mouth were cut, revealing bloody teeth and gums. The cheeks were sewed to pull the mouth up into a terrifying smile. Their noses and ears were cut of showing rotting flesh, and their hair was molting off their heads.

I would push them away, but only to find my "mother" holding my back with her bony fingers. My "father" would take a knife out of nowhere, and slowly bring it to my chest. I would release a pain filled scream as the sharp metal stabbed itself into my torso. My "father" would twist the knife, and then agonizingly pull it out, only to stab me again.

Then, my "mother" would take a hot brand, and jab it onto my lower back. My throat was sore from screaming, and my nose was filled with the scent of burning and rotting flesh. She would remove the brand after a few minutes, which felt more like years.

Suddenly, my "father" would walk straight to me and whisper in my ear, "You will never escape." Using a voice of a different person. He would grab my right eye, and slowly pull it out of the socket.

The pain was unbearable. Fire rocketed and burned where my eye was. Half of my vision went black immediately. I would scream and scream until I knew my throat was broken and bleeding. The last thing I would see were my parents falling into bloody pieces in front of me before I finally fell "unconscious".

I stayed at that compound for three years. By then, the doctors were able to help prevent the hallucinations, but they couldn't do anything about the dreams.

Those three years were torture for me. Night after night I would sit in a corner of my room shivering even though I had a blanket over my shoulders.

The doctors once tried to get me to talk to another patient, to see if I would open up to another child.

That child jumped from the roof and splattered all over the entrance to the mental ward the night after I met him.

His name was Derek Arden, and he was supposed to be dispatched from the mental home next week and re start his life.

You can imagine my reaction when I heard that Derek was dead. Not only did I continue to torture myself with blaming his death on myself, I was convinced that I was a life sucking bug that killed everything around me.

I sighed and got out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep during my current condition.

I slowly opened my bedroom door, thankfully, it didn't creek, seeing how I didn't want to wake up Rhea.

I snuck downstairs, only to be surprised to see the living room light on.

I slowly walked to the living room door and opened it, only to find Rhea wearing her big reading glasses, sorting and writing papers that lay scattered all over the brown coffee table.

Rhea herself was wearing a grey Yale hoodie and was sitting in her red and purple bean bag chair (?). Her hair was messy, and her braid was falling apart. Noticeable violet bags were under her eyes, and she constantly yawned.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was here.

Rhea's head shot up, and she gave me a tired smile. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Her voice cracked half way through the sentence, and I felt bad for her. At least I got some sleep, even though it wasn't the best.

"No," I replied. "I got a nightmare, so I was coming down for som-"

"For some warm milk?" Rhea laughed as I nodded, surprised that she knew what I wanted.

"Ciel, I've known you long enough to know what you want after you had a nightmare. Remember those first few weeks when you knew me? Plenty of experience there." Rhea stretched and stood up, brushing a couple of papers off her legs. "Besides, I've been working since you went upstairs, I could use the break."

I followed her to the kitchen and waited as she got me a big mug with goldfish on it and filled it with milk. She put it in the microwave and moved to get the honey as the milk was getting heated up.

The timer went off as soon as she set the honey on the table. A few seconds later, I was pouring heaps of honey into a steaming mug of milk.

Rhea got herself a cup and grabbed a piece a paper and looked at me.

"So, Ciel, what was your dream about?"

I put down my mug of honey filledl milk and reluctantly dug out the dream.

"I was back at that freezing warehouse where I was kept during the kidnapping. I was weak and broken and feeling gross, so I was probably just raped and beaten. They were taking my mother and father, and continued to call after them, and eventually, they returned. Unfortunately, they were beaten and covered in blood, probably their own. I was crying, happy they were there, but then, a man snuck behind my mother as tears streamed down her face and cut off her head. The blood splattered all over me, and I woke up."

Rhea finished writing down all that I said in her notebook a few seconds later, and looked at me with tired, but comforting eyes.

"You okay Ciel? I know it isn't fun talking about nightmares, especially ones that really happened."

I took a shaky breath and a deep drink from my warm milk. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rhea didn't look convinced, but she didn't press on.

"Do you feel better after drinking the warm milk?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, a lot better. My mother used to make me warm milk with honey back when I was younger and had a nightmare."

"That sounds nice," murmured Rhea. "My mom hated me. If I had a nightmare, she would call me pathetic and weak." Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "She never changed, not even till the day she died."

I nodded and didn't say anything. I found it was best to not say anything when Rhea talks about her past unless she asks you something or if she changes the subject herself. It wasn't really a problem for me though, I never know what to say in the first place, so I just listen and nod at all of the right times.

"Anyways," continued Rhea, "are you still using the sleeping pills prescribed to you?"

I nodded. They kept me asleep and made the nightmares a little fuzzy.

"Do you need a refill anytime soon?" asked Rhea.

I shook my head. "I still have half a bottle full."

There was a long silence, and Rhea looked like she was trying to find something to start a conversation with.

She then sighed and rested her head on her arms. "Ugh, small talk is so boring! You ask small questions, and get small answers! I mean, why can't you just ask small questions and get long answers, long enough to know what to start a conversation about!"

I looked at her. "Rhea, then that destroys the whole point of small talk."

"I know it destroys the point of small talk, but don't you at least sometimes wish you could start a conversation with someone else without that big awkward silence?"

"Nope. That's one of the benefits of being anti-social, you don't have to talk to anyone and deal with all of those awkward silences you hate so much."

Rhea jumped up with a big silly smile on her face. "Ha ha! You finally admitted that you're anti-social!"

I looked at her puzzled. "I never denied being anti-social have I?"

Rhea almost visibly deflated. "Huh, that's right." She rested her head back into the welcoming space of her arms. "Wah, I'm such a terrible therapist. Why was I even born into this world?"

I drank the remainder of the milk and stood up. "Now, now Rhea," I cooed. "Your existence is very much needed. Look at me. Imagine what state I would be in if I hadn't met you."

Rhea slowly raised her head. "You would be dead. It took me 2 months to convince you to never cut yourself again. "

I smiled. "Exactly." I pushed my pajama sleeves out of the way to show my healing wrists. "Look, either I would be dead right now, or my wrists and arms would be covered in bleeding scars if you weren't here. But since you are, most of the cuts have fully healed and disappeared, or are healing, but would still leave a faint scar! That takes skill."

Rhea looked at me with huge watery puppy dog eyes. "You really mean that Ciel?"

I nodded cautiously, treading lightly, knowing if I made a wrong move, Rhea would use it against me in the future.

"I don't want you pondering on how sorry your existence is. That wouldn't help me at all."

Rhea looked at me for a second, and then released a good natured laugh. "Ah, Ciel is being Ciel. Always thinking only about you," She started laughing all over again, and I guessed she returned to her former cheery self.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to bed. How 'bout you Ciel? Going to stay up a bit longer or are ya going to bed also?"

I yawned and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll go to bed. Something tells me I'm going to need my energy today."

Rhea nodded and headed upstairs with me behind her. She walked off to her room, but I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Um, actually, can you stay by my side until I go to sleep?" I could tell that my whole face was red, but I was sure Rhea understood why.

She smiled. "Of course I will."

She followed me to my room and grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I climbed into bed and closed both my good and forever damaged eye.

"Would you like me to sing you something?" asked Rhea.

I nodded.

I could tell she was smiling. "Okay, now which sing, hmmm. Oh! I know."

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Far away, beyond sea_

_Where the skies are fair_

_We can find our happiness_

_If you take me there_

_We made a vow_

_To stand one for all_

_I will be there for you_

_Ever and always_

_There's no dream to far to reach_

_There's no hope to strong_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_When the way is long_

_I would brave the darkest storm_

_Ride the wildest wind_

_Past the point of no return_

_To see you again_

_We made a vow_

_To stand one for all_

_I will be there for you_

_Ever and always_

_Close your eyes; think of me_

_When the way is long_

(AN: This song belongs to the makers of "The Wild Swans", I don't own it. great song though)

**Chapter 3 is done, hell yeah! I liked writing this chapter. It made me think how awesome my mom is, and just saying, I don't know about your mom, but my mom is pretty fucking awesome!**

**Anyways, please review and I look forward to seeing you guys in Chapter 4!**

**-BrokenWings66**


	4. The Comforting Pain

**I am really sorry for the late update! Please find the kindness in your hearts to forgive me!**

**It was just that there is school, and I wasn't allowed electronic for a couple of weeks, so everything was put on hold.**

**Another thing. Because of school I will be updating less frequently, but I will try my best not to make the wait too long. I will still be updating, but it will just take me a bit more time.**

**Anyways, back to the story. Please R&R. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: The Comforting Pain

**CIEL'S POV**

Excluding the part where I had a nightmare, I slept quite soundly last night. Rhea's voice really has a soothing sound to it.

Currently, I was sitting in the back of a limousine with my family butler Tanaka driving me back to Madame Red's manor. Tanaka survived the incident 7 years ago, but received substantial injuries. Once he fully recovered, he requested that he be a butler for the Durless family, cause he did swear to serve the Phantomhives until the end, and since I was still alive, his duty wasn't finished yet.

Tanaka was like a grandfather to me, so I was overjoyed when I was informed that he would continue to serve me.

"Oh yes, young master?" asked Tanaka.

I turned my head away from the window and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Mistress Angelina informed me to tell you that there is a surprise for the young master once he comes home."

I raised one of my eyebrows. A surprise? How rare.

It probably isn't that big of a deal. Maybe she purchased another outfit for me, not that I look forward to wearing them.

I looked back to the window and stared at the snow covered ground. The scenery moved past quickly because I was in a car, but it wasn't so fast that I couldn't see it for a second.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

I used to wonder how amazing it would be like to be snow. Just floating around in the air, being able to see all of London from such a high view, not having a care in the world. Then, soon land on a patch of grass, surrounded by so many others just like you, not judging but accepting how you are and just lying there together.

I shook my head slightly. If there was such a thing, I would be in paradise.

"Young master, we have arrived."

Tanaka's voice emerged me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) to see that we had indeed arrived back to the Durless Manor. I sighed and waited for Tanaka to open the door for me, which was only a few seconds.

I stepped out into the cool morning air of December, hearing the soft crackling of snow beneath my feet. I walked towards the large front steps and knocked on the door.

A maid, I believe her name is Cassandra, opened the huge oak doors and bowed when she saw me.

"Welcome home young master, the Mistress is waiting for you in the Library."

I shrugged off my coat and handed them to Cassandra. She took them from me and went to hang them in the coat room.

I headed to the library with Tanaka close behind me.

When I reached its doors, I cautiously opened them to see Madame Red sitting at one on the tables with a box at her side.

I took a step forward, and her head snapped at my direction. A big, joyous smile was plastered on her face. "Ah, Ciel!"

I looked at her with an impassive face. "I caught wind that you have a present for me?"

Madame Red viciously nodded her head. "Yes, and I think you'll absolutely love it!"

She motioned me to sit down, so sit I did. By the expression in her face, I could tell that this was going to be a long explanation before I would be told what the mysterious present was.

"So, just after you left the party, I met this nice young man named Will-"

"Madame Red, I am not interested in your love affairs,"

"Oh, my dear boy, that man is married!"

My eyes widened. "You're having an affair with a married man!?"

I truly didn't have a care with Madame Red's love life, really. She would bring a different man back once every couple of weeks, and my job was simply to remain invisible, which, by the way, I am very good at.

Madame Red's face flushed. "Ciel! I never imagined that you would think so lowly of me! Of course I'm not having an affair with him. We simply talked, and I found out something very interesting."

That perked my interest. I leaned in closer and rested my arms on the table.

"He is the headmaster of Weston College!"

I frowned. I had a feeling of where this conversation was going, and personally, I didn't like it.

"You wouldn't be referring to that top class school that even the queen attends some of their events, would you?" I asked.

Madame Red threw her head back and laughed. "Of course I am talking about that school." She finally stopped giggling and looked back at me. "Anyways, he had a nice long conversation, and I somehow ended up mentioning that you are homeschooled." My eyes became hard and my face became stiff. Madame Red noticed this and added, "Only that you were homeschooled, nothing more."

I relaxed and settled back into the chair. "Continue," I said.

She nodded. "To make a long story short, I managed to convince him to enroll you into highschool."

I froze. "You _what!?_" I hissed.

Madame Red hardened her expression. "You should be starting your first year around your age. will begin your first day tomorrow. Your uniform is in the box, as well as all of the other supplies you shall need."

"Going to school is not necessary," I spat.

Madame Red's face held a very stern expression. "Ciel, don't think of me as deaf. I know Rhea continues to pester you with advice to go to school or a club. Be thankful I didn't add you on to one of those."

She stood up and started to head out of the library. She suddenly stopped at the door and looked back at me. "I didn't tell anyone who you really are, so your name will be Ciel Durless." A creepy smile crawled onto her face. "You don't have a choice in this matter, Ciel. Oh yes, could you call Rhea for me and inform her on the good news? Thanks,"

Madame Red turned her back and exited the quiet library, leaving a seething me to collect my murderous thoughts.

"How dare her," I yell to no one in particular. "Damn her, why did she enroll me to school of all places?"

I slammed my fists down onto the table, hard. I rubbed my throbbing temples. Oh, why did I have to deal with this in the morning?

I let out an exasperated sigh. I really didn't have the energy to argue right now.

Instead, I decided to call Rhea, hoping it would help clear my mind.

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and dial up Rhea's number.

It rung for a few seconds before I heard a ruffle on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Rhea, it's me."

"Ah, Ciel, what's up? Did you forget something at my house?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I have news you will find, um, quite satisfactory. You see, Madame Red met up with this man at the gala last night-"

"Ciel, I don't need to know about your aunt's love life unless it somehow is traumatizing you."

"No, it's nothing like that. The guy's married."

"Your aunt's having an affair with a _married_ man!?"

"NO, no. I asked the same question, it's not like that. The guy is the headmaster of Weston College, y'know, that elite school going from grades 5 to college."

"Yeah,"

"Well, Madame Red talked him into enrolling me to school."

Silence.

"EEEEEHHHHHH? She managed to do that!? I heard that the headmaster is an emotionless guy. Your aunt must have amazing persuasive powers! This is wonderful Ciel. What a great chance for you to open up!"

I groaned. "To you it may seem so, but to me it seems like a big pain in the arse. You're not the one who has to go Rhea,"

I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the line. "Oh, Ciel. Imagine all of the looks I had to put aside when I was back in Yale. I'll tell you, it wasn't easy."

I flinched when she suddenly gasped. "That's it! It's the perfect solution."

"What is Rhea?"

"Why don't I go to school with you?"

Silence.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH? You're joking right? Why on earth would you want to go back to school?"

"Well, you would prefer if someone you knew was going with you, for example, me, right?"

"Yes, but how would you manage to convince the school board that you are an honest to God fourteen year old girl?"

"I can always just change my last name and create a fake identity, or I could just bribe the school board. You'd be surprised about how many dirty secrets they have,"

"Well. The first option is illegal, and might I ask why you have knowledge of the school boards darkest secret?"

I could hear the smile on her face. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyways, it's decided, alright? I'll just brie the school board and then I'll talk to Madame Red to see if I could pass off as a distant relative,"

"Wait, I never-"

"I'll be over in a few minutes. We need to get you a few things if you want to appear as ordinary as possible. See you then."

I spent a few moments glaring at my phone before I tossed it across the room.

"Uuugggghh! Why is everyone I know a blithering idiot?"

I continued to curse and stomp around until I finally noticed the soft raps against the large wooden doors of the library. I ribbed my temples, walked over to where my phone laid, picked it up, and released a long and tired sigh.

"Enter," I mumbled.

Despite his age, Tanaka had great hearing. He slowly opened the large doors and bowed. "Young master, breakfast is ready,"

I raked my hand through my hair. "I will not be eating breakfast; I already had some pancakes back at Rhea's. Inform Madame Red that I will be out."

Tanaka bowed again and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I sigh and looked at my watch. 10:27, huh?

I walked out of the library and made my way to my bedroom. The manor was slightly like a maze, but so was mine.

I smiled at the memory of when I got lost and cried until my father finally found me. He had picked me up carried me out of the long corridor back to my mother who looked relieved, tears streaming down her face. She was half crying half laughing.

Unconsciously, a tear escaped from my left eye. I quickly wiped it away and stopped myself from walking into my bedroom door.

I took a few slow steps forward and then ran the rest of the way to my huge king sized bed.

I stayed in that position for a few seconds before I turned my face sideways for air. I then pushed my self up and walked to my closet containing all of my clothes.

I stripped myself of my formal attire, leaving them on the floor, knowing Tanaka would take care of them.

Winter in London wasn't that cold in my view, so I put on a pair of black cargo shorts that stopped just before my knees. I slipped in an orange shirt that read: If you are reading this, then you are too close to me.

I thought it suited me perfectly. I tugged on a pair of black socks and shoved on a pair of black leather combat boots that went all the way to my knees, leaving only a small chunk of leg skin showing.

I took off the topaz studs I wore and replaced them with small silver rings.

I made sure my eye patch was tied snug and tight, and then headed back down stairs.

Cassandra stood by the door and bowed when she saw me.

"Go get my black parka please," I commanded. She nodded and scurried to the coat room. Seconds later, she came back with what I had asked for.

I shrugged on the jacket. It pretty much was just a thick black jacket lined with cotton inside with a hood with beige fake fur on the edges of the hood.

Suddenly, Rhea burst in with a big grin on her face.

She wore a light orange scarf loosely hanging around her neck. A dark t-shirt with white polka dots clung tightly to her body, showing off her body's natural curves. Short denim short-shorts rested firmly on her waist, but she wore fishnet stockings and a pair of turquoise pumps with bright orange heels. A beige trench coat finished the deal.

"Ciel! Ready to go?"

I nodded and followed Rhea outside.

Don't ask me how Rhea managed this, but she was able to give me and her permission to ride our street sport motorbikes in the city.

I am going to take a guess that she bribed the government with secrets that I know nothing of, but sure enough, when a police car comes by to see us driving on our motorbikes, they shoot a dirty glance, but that's it.

Mine of course is navy blue and shiny black while Rhea's id yellow with streaks of purplish blue.

Naturally I wear a helmet, and Rhea's made sure to let me know that I look pretty damn fine in it, but I still love the feeling of rebellion and no worries of being arrested or anything.

I placed on my helmet and climbed onto my bike. I started the ignition and looked at Rhea, who was getting her helmet out.

"Where to?" I asked.

""Just follow me,"

I nodded. She finally put her helmet on and climbed onto her own bike. Only a thin layer of snow laid on the ground and it was barely cold out, so we didn't need to worry about our bikes breaking down.

Rhea kicked the stand up and let the engine give off a couple of roars before she sped off.

I leaned in and raced after.

The feeling of the wind blowing against your body and endless speed is quite addicting. My adrenaline quickly rose, and I had to fight the urge to let loose a yell of excitement.

Unfortunately, there is such thing as a speed limit (Stupid, fucking, #$&* %#$^* speed limit), so we did need to slow down once we reached the city boundaries.

I kept my eyes on Rhea, since I had no idea where I was going, but I made sure to memorize what path we were taking so I could come back on my own.

Rhea and I received a few strange glances from pedestrians, but I just smiled a wicked smile. They wish they could be doing what I was at the moment. Of course I was wearing a helmet so no one could see my face, but whatever.

Rhea turned right, and I had to physically move my head so I could see my right since, well, you know, my right was kind of gouged out. I always made sure I was weary of what was going on to my right because of my, _impairment_.

I looked up, and Rhea was motioning to a sport big enough to fit both of our bikes. I gave her thumbs up and followed her once again to the available parking space.

We parked and set the stands down. When we purchased the bikes, Rhea had given me this extremely heavy duty lock, but also a piece of weather proof paper with a weird design on it. She said even the most amateur bike thief wouldn't dare touch anything, whether it be a solid block of gold or a simple bicycle, with this insignia. But if they did, they soon would return it in one piece were they found it.

She didn't say why, but I had a very strong feeling it wasn't pretty.

I got off my bike and put on the insignia and placed the lock. I placed my helmet, which had the insignia spray painted on the back, on the handle and stepped onto the sidewalk. Rhea did the same, and you could visibly see the people quietly edge away from us.

Rhea grabbed my arm and pulled me into a store. I blinked and turned around to see shelves and shelves of glass eyes staring at me. I almost yelped from surprise.

Rhea walked forward to what appeared to be a desk, and rung the bell. I jumped as a man emerged from underneath the desk.

He had long silver hair and a nasty scar going across his face, his bangs covered his eyes, but you could feel them peering at you.

He wore a simple black top hat with a long black ribbon falling from the top. He wore simple black robes with a long gray sash, ending at his hips.

"Ah, Rhea, how are you? I haven't seen you in years." He started laughing as if he made a joke.

Rhea simply smiled. "Good day Undertaker."

Undertaker, what kind of bloody name is that?

"Come to purchase something I see? For the Phantomhive boy? Hhhhhmmmmm?"

My brows furrowed and I was about to say something, but Rhea whipped her arm out and shot me the do-not-say-anything-or-do-anything look.

I immediately shut up.

"I would like to buy a glass eye. One that matches this young man's face _and_ is the same color."

The Undertaker stood up. "I would like my payment first, pleaassse." He then plopped back down, giggling.

Rhea rolled her eyes and walked up to the strange man. She whispered something in his ear and stepped away.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

"BBBBWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, that was _hilarious!"_ He fell back tears pouring out of his eyes.

Rhea however, wore a face full of distain. "Do we have a deal?" she asked, simply, but full of venom.

Undertaker slowly stood back up and nodded before falling back down, laughing.

He suddenly stood up again, and slithered over to me. I took a cautious step back, but nothing more.

Next thing I knew, my eye patch was lying on the floor and the man's face was way too close to mine.

He peered at my right eye, and then shuffled into the shadows of the store. Rhea bent down and picked up my eye patch, and handed it to me.

I gingerly took and put it back in my face.

"That was the Undertaker," stated Rhea.

"I gathered that much." I looked at her. "Is he really an undertaker?"

Rhea nodded. "He is many things, and thankfully, an ocularist is one of them." She said it as if that explained everything.

I nodded and stopped asking questions.

Eventually, the Undertaker emerged from the shadows with three glass eyes perched on a dark green cushion within a glass cube.

"Here ya go, three sapphire glass eyes." The Undertaker looked at me, still grinning. "Do you know how to use a glass eye, boy?"

I shook my head. "Well, little Miss Rhea will take care of that, won't she?"

Rhea smiled again. "Of course," she said. "May we borrow the room in the back?"

The Undertaker bowed slightly and pointed to the shadows.

Rhea walked forwards and I quickly paced after her, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary with the strange man.

She led me to what seemed to be an office, but it was cleared out, only a few plush chairs left out. Rhea gestured me to sit in one of the chairs.

I sat down while she pulled out a bag she must've hid within her trench coat. She opened it, and inside laid an array of surgical instruments.

"Uh, Rhea, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to implant the glass eye."

"Shouldn't we do that at a hospital?"

She shrugged. "Don't feel like it."

I started to sweat. "Look, Rhea. I trust you and everything, but not really to this extent, and-"

Rhea turned around with a syringe on her hand. "Don't worry Ciel, I'm a doctor,"

I felt a prick on my arm and soon blacked out.

**I HOUR LATER**

I woke up with a heavy feeling in my right eye. I slowly opened my sticky eye lids and looked around. I spotted a mirror lying on the floor in front of me, and picked it up.

When I saw my reflection I almost dropped it. Two blue eyes stared right back at me. I slowly raised my hand to touch my right eye. I blinked a few times, and so did my other eye.

"The trick is to not make people notice that you're wearing a glass eye." I whipped around to see Rhea walking in wiping her hands on a towel. "Since your eye nerves are dead, you will not be able to move the glass eye, so if you're talking to someone on you're right, your either pay no mind to them or completely turn your head. The thing s that you can still blink with both eye lids, thank god. It saved a lot of hassle for me. Eye surgery is not my cup of tea."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour,"

"Hmmm." I still had my jacket on, and Rhea was currently putting hers on.

"Come on," she said. "There is one more place I want to go to, but first let's eat lunch. I'm starving. Oh yeah, your eye patch is in your left pocket, just in case you were wondering."

I nodded, checked, stood up, and followed her out the door. The Undertaker wasn't there, but I wasn't complaining or anything.

Once we were outside, I took a deep breath of the crisp air. I slightly closed my eyes, only to walk into someone.

I small oof was all I said before my butt landed hard onto the ice cold sidewalk.

"Ow," I mumbled. I lifted my head to see who I ran into.

The other person had also fallen down, and like me was getting up. He had shiny black hair, but not so much it looked greasy, but rather silky, and a perfectly formed face. A large hand covered his eyes, and I could still see his full lips and straight nose. He looked around my age, but was definitely taller.

"Ouch," I heard him murmur. "Oi, watch were you're going next time-"

The stranger moved his hand, and scarlet eyes met sapphire look alike. His eyes were slightly slanted while mine where slightly larger and wider, giving off that innocent look, but neither of us could take our eyes off each other. I was mesmerized on how endless the strangers gaze was.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" I whipped my head, snapping out of the trance. Rhea was kneeling next to me, worry swimming in her eyes. "Sorry, maybe we should've waited to make sure the anesthetic had completely worn off-"

"I'm fine," I said, cutting her off. "I just ran into this guy by accident."

Rhea's face lightened up. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Fine," I repeated, allowing Rhea to help me back up. I turned to look at the stranger who had also stood up and was still staring at me. "Sorry about that,"

"Huh," His eyes suddenly became clear and he shook his head a couple of times, shaking the red beats he wore around his neck. "Oh yeah, um no prob."

"Well, then, if you would excuse us," I said, grabbing Rhea's arm, steering us both away from the man. I was feeling funny. When I looked into the guy's eyes, I completely forgot about everything. Rhea, Madame Red, my parents, school, _everything_.

The funny thing is that I never wanted to forget. No matter how much my past tortures me, I never want to forget. The pain continues to remind me that I'm human, and so, I hope I never meet that man ever again.

Because I know. I know that if I look into those eyes again, I will forget everything.

And that scares me.

**Thank you for reading, and again I apologize for the late update. **

**That was a long chapter! Well, to me it was at least. But, yay! Ciel finally met Sebby, and yes, they'll be seeing more of each other in the next chapter ;)**

**Anyways, I need help deciding what Rhea's fake last name should be! I would LOVE it if you guys could send suggestions in your reviews! I promise I will use one of the ones you guys give me.**

**Now, if I don't choose yours, it's not because I hate you or anything, I just feel like using that last name, but do know I am thankful to anybody who will use a bit of their time thinking of a fake last name for Rhea!**

**-BrokenWings66**


	5. The Awfully Beautiful

**Okay, that took FOREVER! I am so sorry about the amount of time you all had to wait for this chapter. I wasn't planning to make this chapter, but I decided I couldn't just skip out a whole day from the last chapter and when Ciel goes to school, so yeah, I wrote this. You could say this is kinda a filler chapter. I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter because all of the interesting stuff happens at school, so I was just like **_**oh hell, get this thing over with.**_

**Anyways, hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: …Oh hell no.**

Chapter 5: The Awfully Beautiful

"Ciel, are you sure you're okay? You look a little shaken up,"

I quickly looked at Rhea. "I'm fine, simply hungry."

Rhea released a sigh. "Well then, fortunately for you, there is this amazing café nearby. Like I was saying earlier, there is this place I want to go to, but it's going to take up all of your energy when we're done."

I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity, but decided to change the subject. I got a feeling that I wouldn't like the answer if I asked her where she was talking about.

"So, are you sure those extra glass eyes are my size? I mean, the guy only looked at my face."

Rhea nodded. "Don't worry Ciel. As creepy as that man may be, he is still good at what he does. Ah, here we are."

I followed Rhea into a nice looking diner. I knew a few heads turned to look at us, but a simple I-am-out-of-your-league-so –fuck-off glare quickly made them very interested in their coffee.

We sat at a table near the front window, just across from this tall handsome who was eyeing both Rhea and me. I suddenly got this very mischievous and naughty idea. I nudged Rhea's leg and ticked my head in the direction of the man staring at us. Rhea looked at him and then me, taking a few seconds to understand what I was trying to say.

She gave me a quick nod, a devious look in her eye.

Fortunately, a waitress came in and took our orders. I ordered a latte and a Ceaser salad while Rhea ordered a cappuccino and a roast beef sandwich.

I smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

Rhea stood up and very slowly took off her trench coat, making sure she puffed out her chest and stuck her butt out in the just the right angle. After placing it on her chair, and very seductively sat in her chair, crossing her legs, making the fishnet stockings she wore a little more revealing.

That did it. I could practically see the bulge in the man's pants. Rhea then turned her head to face him and gave him a smile that could be seen either as innocent or suggestive.

I took great pleasure in seeing the man try to give back a smile that didn't show all of the lust he was feeling, which by the way, didn't work. He slowly turned back to his cup of coffee and hamburger and reached for the steaming drink in front of him. I watched him take a trembling sip and slowly cross his legs, attempting to make his erection less exposed.

As if right on cue, the waitress came back with our orders, and I almost laughed when the man quickly shot a glance at Rhea.

Pedophile.

Anyways, now that I had a mug of latte before me, I got an even better idea than the last one.

I stood and put my coat behind my chair normally, just to divert his attention to me for a second. I then sat back down and stabbed some lettuce onto my fork. Then, ever so slowly, I brought it to my face and put the whole thing in my mouth.

This captured his attention.

Leisurely, I slid the fork out of my mouth and licked it several times to get all of the sauce left behind. I made sure to make the last lick slow and seductive, going from the base of the fork all the way to the top while dragging my tongue.

I turned to look at the man and gave him a small smirk, and then, as a finishing touch, licked my lips.

The man quickly excused himself and rushed off to the bathroom.

Rhea and I laughed, but we almost fell out of our chairs when multiple people all at once also excused themselves to go the bathroom.

"Well," said Rhea when the giggles finally subsided a little bit. "That had better results than I expected."

I smirked. "I bet almost everyone in the bathroom is jacking off. I know the guy earlier is."

Rhea giggles again, and then brought her full attention to the sandwich sitting on the plate.

While she devoured the sandwich, I actually remembered the word _manners_ and elegantly began to continue to finish my salad.

When we were finally waiting for the bill, this pair of extremely annoying and high pitched school girls came in. I felt my eyebrow twitch when they decided it was a good idea to sit at the table located right behind us.

I prayed for the waitress to come faster before the moment I knew was eventually going to happen occurred.

"Heeyy~! Isn't the guy behind us super cute?"

I released a small groan, knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah~, you are so right? Should we talk to him?"

"Sure, but he has a girl with him,"

"Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"Hmm, Nah. She's not pretty enough,"

Strike one.

I gulped. I snuck a quick glance at Rhea, but she was already walking towards the girls behind me. I quickly ate the remains of my salad, knowing we would be leaving very soon.

Rhea tapped one of them on the shoulder very lightly.

"Huh?" the girl turned around, only to come face to face with a very pissed Rhea.

"Excuse me," said Rhea, in voice that sounded overly sweet. "But, we can hear everything you just, so can you whores please decided if I am his girlfriend outside please?"

The girl Rhea had tapped wore a look of pure anger. "Did you just call us `whores`?"

Rhea pretended to think about it for a second. "Yes, I believe I did,"

The other girl seethed, but didn't go into a huge temper tantrum. "Like you're the one to talk bitch. The outfit you're wearing is screaming slut."

Strike two.

I watched, amused by the fight going on in front of me.

Rhea simply smiled. "Right back at you. It is Christmas, and you're wearing miniskirts that show half of your ass, push-up bras because your boobs are non-existent and a practically transparent shirt that stops just above your belly button." Rhea suddenly tilted her head. "Tell me, how many cocks have you sucked? Its 10 dollars per hour, right? Give me your card and I know a few people who will fuck you like crazy and still pay generously."

It was ridiculous on how hard it was to not laugh. I smiled and watched as other people tense up and try not to look.

Now both of the girls looked like they seriously wanted to slap the confident teen mocking them.

One of them suddenly walked up straight to Rhea until they were practically an inch apart. The girl shot a quick glance at me and I smiled and waved in response.

She huffed and turned back to face Rhea. "So I'm going to take a guess, but is that brat your fuck friend?"

Rhea's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl smirked, misinterpreting Rhea's reaction. "So I'm right? Tell me, how many times have you two done it? Is his dick as small as he is? I didn't know you were into little boys Miss Pedophile." The girl looked at me. "Did you enjoy fucking her? I will tell you, I'm about 100 times pretty than this third rate prostitute, so why not come with me instead?"

Strike three.

I no longer held back my laughter as I happily watched Rhea give the two girls a taste of her deadly round house kick.

Glaring down at them, Rhea took out a couple of bills and slammed them on our table.

"Insult me all you want bitches, but never drag other people into the fight." She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious bodies. "You guys are the lowest of the low."

I managed to slip on my jacket and grab hers just as Rhea grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of the diner.

I doubted Rhea knew where she was walking but I just silently said nothing and obediently allowed myself to be dragged by her.

When we stopped and when Rhea's face returned back to its normal color, I handed her the trench coat she would've forgotten.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and slid her arms through the sleeves, greedily seeking warmth.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "Where was that final place you said I wouldn't be able to have any energy after?"

Rhea suddenly smiled deviously and I gulped.

Shit. That wasn't a good sign.

"Oh yes," she hummed. "This way please."

I cursed myself for reminding her and followed the skipping body only out of terror of what she might do if I disobey.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in there."

Rhea sighed. "Oh c'mon Ciel, it isn't going to be that bad. They're not going to strap you down or anything! Besides, I trust this place a 100%."

I stared at Rhea. "There is still no fucking way I am going in there." I pointed at the light orange salon in front of me.

If you're confused, let me explain. Rhea dragged me to the world famous beauty salon _Jardin Des Anges. _Let me just say I _hate_ salons. The smell of shampoo and hair products mixed with the small of nail polish and make up.

Shudder.

"Come on Ciel, "complained Rhea. "You need a haircut. I can barely see your eyes! You owe me this at least in repayment for buying the glass eyes for you!"

"Technically, you didn't pay money,"

"I still had to go through the humiliation of telling that horrendous joke!"

I tilted my head. "What was the joke anyway?"

"None of your damn business. Now if you're not going in willingly, I drag you in forcefully."

I began to step back, but by then Rhea had already wrapped her arm around my neck, and God she had a grip of steel. I uselessly flailed my arms and stomp my feet as I was slowly pulled to the demonic salon.

I closed my eyes as we stepped/dragged into the salon. Expecting a harsh and disgusting smell, a light fragrance of vanilla and camomile floated in the air.

I opened my eyes in confusion and saw deep green walls with many fancy stained glass windows on the sides of the building. In the corner, there was a waiting area consisting of dozens comfy, plush looking chairs with soft jazz music playing in the background. In the opposite corner, a round front desk with wing designs engraved with black and gold spelling out _Jardin Des Anges_. A crystal vase filled with fresh flowers sat on the surface. A woman stood behind the desk jotting down something in a large agenda.

Rhea walked up to her and tapped the silver bell sitting next to the vase. The woman looked up, revealing her beauty from behind her hair. She had long wavy light brown hair and side bangs that framed her face. She wore light purple eye shadow and rosy pink lipstick. She straightened her back and smiled, as if she knew Rhea. I managed to see her name tag as she stood straight.

_Mary Jane Kelly._

"Ah, Rhea, welcome back! Would up like another make over?"

Rhea laughed and let go of my head. "No," she said. "This visit is for this guy." She pointed at me as I looked up.

Mary looked at me and smiled. I couldn't tell if it was a real or fake one. Oh, she's good.

"Let me just get Lizzie. It should only be a few minutes; you can wait over there if you like,"

Mary nudged her head towards the waiting area and walked down the aisle in between many occupied salon chairs.

I sighed and walked over to the chairs. Sitting down in one, I looked around, only noticing now that the whole area was practically full.

I poked Rhea's shoulder. "Uh, Rhea?"

"Hm?"

"Just how long are a few minutes in _Jardin Des Anges_ time?"

Rhea looked at me puzzled. "You should know this Ciel, it's not hard or anything,"

"Just tell me. "

"Around 240 seconds."

I stared blankly at her. "Then please explain all of these other people patiently waiting."

Rhea looked around and then back at me. "Wait, I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Rhea burst out laughing, earning a few strange looks, but she soon quieted down. "I guess it slipped my mind. Well, you see Ciel; the man who founded _Jardin Des Anges _was once a patient of mine. His name is Baron Kelvin, and he was, uh, quiet the abnormal person. At first, I thought he had Adjustment disorder which a short term illness that occurs when the patient goes through something stressful or traumatic, for example, a car accident of a natural disaster, or maybe even a divorce. When I first met Kelvin, he was pretty much a body without a soul. I soon found out that his wife left him, so I assumed that was the reason for his depression, but I was wrong."

I leaned forward, very interested.

"You see, the real reason he was going through this whole depression episode was because he thought he was ugly."

I stared at Rhea.

"So you're saying that he didn't care that his wife left him or how people looked at him."

"Yep."

"And all he cared about was how hideous he was."

"Pretty much."

I opened my mouth to complain more, but Rhea clamped her hand over my lips. "Let me finish. After I found that useful piece of information, I soon learned that once, Kelvin had stumbled upon some truly beautiful people at a gala. Before he founded the salon, he ran an orphanage that accepted even kids on the street. Soon after he met `special` beautiful people at the gala, he began to have an obsession of beauty. He saw himself as a wretched being and came up with the idea that only beautiful people could be in the same as other beautiful. He asked a plastic surgeon to make him beautiful. In the end result though, many surgeries were performed because Kelvin was always unsatisfied with his new appearance. A few years later, he even cut out one of his eyes and crushed his legs until they split in two because he thought of them as ugly. "

I listened intently, wide eyed.

"His wife left him, thinking he had gone mad, and soon he was unable to even take care of himself. So, he decided to try to look for the beautiful people, and started kidnapping civilians he thought were beautiful. Naturally, he was a newbie and was eventually caught. His excuse for being insane prevented him from going to jail, but similarly to you, the therapists could do little for him. They recommended me, and through treatment, I managed to convince him to think that he could save everyone else who was ugly by making them beautiful. You could say I used his obsession for the better good of mankind."

Rhea smiled really proudly and I sighed.

"That's messed up. I mean, honestly? He had to be mad to do all of that to himself,"

Rhea gave me a sad look. "It's strange all of the things people will do when their minds are messed up."

At that moment, Mary came back smiling at both us.

"Okay, Elizabeth is ready for guys now."

We got up and followed Mary, ignoring the disbelieving eyes of the other people.

We stopped in front a neon orange chair facing a huge mirror. I sighed and reluctantly sat in the chair, earning an approving smile from Rhea.

"Oh, he's so cute!"

I stiffened when I saw a tall lady practically bounce to my chair. She had bright blond hair tied into big corkscrew pigtails held back by a dark pink headband with a fake flower on the side. A white ribbon trimmed with French Rose pink lace. The strange woman wore a 19th century style dress which consisted of a sleeveless white stand up collar. Long pale pink transparent sleeves sprouted at the end of the arm holes on the shirt and coiled tightly at her wrists. A Rose pink stomacher and sleeveless robe stood out against the white, but it didn't clash. She wore many thin petticoats under the Carnation pink open skirt that ended just below her knees. A beautiful white lace skirt was visible in the front and dark pink fabric draped from both sides of the opening in the front, only to be tied together by a white bow in the back. Little flower earing dangled from her ears and her sparkling green eyes finished of her outfit.

I shivered at how girly her outfit was.

"Rheaa~, you never told me you knew such a cute boy~!" Her voice had a very noticeable squeakiness to it and even though she hasn't spoken much, I could already tell she was an obnoxious person.

Rhea laughed and gave the strangely dressed lady a hug. "Hello Lizzie."

"Is he your cousin or something like that?"

I looked at Lizzie and gave her my best dead-looking stare.

"He's one of my patients."

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hands and looked at me with pitying eyes. I looked away.

"Oh, the poor thing, so you want me to fix him?"

Rhea sighed. "He's going to school for the first time after 10 years, so could you give him a haircut that looks nice but doesn't say `look at me`?"

Lizzie frowned. "I can do that, but there is no way you can hide his natural beauty. It's like his face and body is screaming for attention. Like you, he looks are pretty much god like."

Rhea blushed at the compliment. "Well, just try your best."

Lizzie rolled up her sleeves confidently. "Leave it to me! Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford will make you into a doll,"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror once Lizzie took away the plastic covering covered in my excess hair. Both of my eyes were now visible and my midnight blue hair shone and was silky.

The process was a hellish one. I was continuously bombarded with questions while my hair was yanked here and there. Another thing, Lizzie is a MAJOR chatterbox. I'm surprised my ears haven't fallen off. Likewise to what Rhea said earlier, I was exhausted.

"Kyyaaa! He's beautiful!"

Rhea nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's ten times better. Well, thank you Lizzie, we'll be off now."

Lizzie smiled and waved. "Come back anytime!"

I looked at Rhea confused. "Don't we have to pay?"

She shook her head. "The Baron gave me free makeovers for a lifetime as thanks for convincing him to start a salon, and other reasons."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Other reasons?"

Rhea blushed. "Y'know how he had an obsession with beautiful people?"

I nodded. "Well, he thought, um, that I was a goddess, and, um, constantly said it was a privilege enough to breathe the same air as me, so yeah."

I snickered. "You like being complimented by mental insane people?"

Rhea pouted. "Hey, for most of my life so far, I've been called everything but pretty, lovely, beautiful and any other synonyms like that. Give me a break."

I was about to respond when a loud male voice yelled. "RRRRHHHHEEEEAAAAAA~~~~!"

We both turn around to see a fat pudgy man covered in bandages only showing one of his eyes, his mouth, and his hands smiled and wheel over to us in his electronic wheelchair. Two bandage covered stumps sprouted from beneath his waist.

Rhea quickly put on a small smile. "Ah, Mr. Kelvin, how nice to see you again,"

The man, Baron Kelvin I should say, suddenly had tears in his eyes and bowed as far as he could in his wheelchair. "No, no no no no, the pleasure is all mine! Why didn't you stop by my office?"

Rhea looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, it appears I had forgotten."

The man quickly shot back up. "Oh no, don't apologize! I am not worthy of such words."

Rhea scratched her head awkwardly. "Oh, uh, okay?"

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Rhea grabbed my arm and gave me an apologetic smile before smiling once again.

"Mr. Kelvin, I don't believe I have introduced you to my friend Ciel."

Kelvin looked up and I swear his eyes almost popped out. "Amazing, y-you are breath-taking. I just can't put it into words!"

I tried my best to make my goose bumps not too noticeable.

Suddenly, Kelvin sat back down in his chair but fiddled with his fingers, a small blush barely visible. "I-I'm ashamed that you have to see me this way though."

Okay, now I really have the goose bumps. I slowly walk backwards next to Rhea and slightly hide behind her, once in a million years thankful of my small size.

Noticing this, Rhea stepped forward a bit, covering more of my body and gave Baron Kelvin a full blown smile.

"If you would excuse us Mr. Kelvin, but Ciel and I have other matters to attend to. Have a splendid day,"

We quickly made a beeline for the door, only hearing Kelvin's "Thank you, I will," before once again stepping out into the cold December air.

We stood there silently for a few minutes before Rhea started giggling. 

"If you were creep out by that, imagine how the hell I managed to survive."

**Personally, I think that this was a crappy chapter, and if you did too, I don't blame you. Like I said before, I wasn't motivated to write this chapter, so yeah.**

**Anyways, I'm still accepting last names for Rhea. Next chapter is the end though, because I'm going to have to use it in that chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-BrokenWings66**


End file.
